Seems like a dream
by Kyza1727
Summary: Santana is a famous actress and moves back to New York from LA while catching up with Rachel and Kurt she meets Dani
1. Chapter 1

**Seems like a dream.**

** i haven't given up on my one shots but this story has been in my head for a few weeks so i thought i would try to write an actual story. So this is my first actual long story so tell me what you think.**

Seems like a dream.

Santana's POV.

It's been two years since you've left Lima Ohio. Though your heart was broken Lima still held a special place in your heart you fell in love, you grew, you got your heart broken it helped you define the person you had become today.

When you moved to New York after You were hit with the realization that it was completely over with Britney, that it was fine to set yourself free move on and become something of yourself, make something of yourself and make your parents proud.

When you moved in with Berry and Lady Hummel they weren't 100% happy about it, you had imposed yourself into there lives barging right into their space. It took you a little while to mesh with the Olsen twins but you love them nonetheless. They had become your best friends for the 6 months you where there before you got your big break in life after staring in some crazy commercials you got cast into a hit T.V series The Otherside which you were one of the stars playing a drug addict who used there body to stumble there way through the hardship of life. You won an Emmy and a Peoples Choice award for your effort in the series and despite how you used to be you never let it go to your head.

Even after all the success you have found only just a year and a half you feel lonely in your apartment in LA that's why you've decided to move back to New York while getting a reduced role on The Otherside to focus on trying to launch your music career and maybe find love on the way.

So while you are here sitting on the plane contemplating what you've achieved you can't wait until you surprise Rachel because she doesn't know you're on your way to visit.

Once you arrive back into new york see Kurt waiting for you, you've both decide that you should surprise Rachel since she has become your best friend.

You rush over to Kurt "Lady Hummel I've missed you" you tell him while giving him the biggest hug that's when you realized you really did miss him.

"Satan long time no see" he replied with a bit of a smirk and a laugh.

You stand there talking about Blaine and Rachel on the way to the loft that they still live in dropping off your bags.

" Anyone new in your life San" he asks with a slight smile.

" Nah it's hard for anyone to get close to this hot piece of ass" you reply with a laugh.

" In all seriousness it's hard finding someone in this industry they are all bigots just wanting to be seen with you to help themselves out in there career"

Kurt laughs at you and than gives you a soft smile " You will find someone who will make your heart beat a million miles an hour, who will make you sweat with nervousness, who will smile at you and you just melt, and when she speaks to you makes you stutter".

" Know one makes me stutter Hummel I'm Santana Lopez Lima Height Adjacent registered badass you mess with me and your ass will be flat on the ground" you replied with as much attitude you could muster up, but you just burst out laughing at his scared look on his face.

" I'm just playing with you Kurt" you give him the most innocent smile you can.

"Know one can handle you San you're one of a kind, but we love you just the way you are".

You laugh again before smirking ' Like I said know one can handle this hot piece of ass.

You finally have a good look around that's when you realized that the loft really did look the same there were three curtained off areas, you look back at Kurt confused "hey prancy smirf why is there three curtained off areas I would think that Blaine slept with you"

Kurt just laughed at you confused expression " That's right we do that's where Dani sleeps we are helping her out for a bit so she's taken over your old bed"

"Who the hell is Dani"

" She's amazing, she sings, writes her own music, plays the keyboard and the Guitar she's one badass lesbian"

' Wow I think Rach spoke about her I thought she was speaking about a guy she knew, but I guess she did say Dani and I would get along really well"

" Yeah she is badass she's even got bright blue hair, wears a leather jackets a complete rocker"

" Alright Lady Hummel lets blow this Popsicle stand I'm ready to surprise man hands" you tell him innocently.

" Lets go to the spotlight diner Rachel and Dani are both working and Blaine is back in Lima today".

When you leave the loft you remember all the good and bad times.

Both you and Kurt decide to walk all the way laughing at the memories you've had in New York.

"Oh remember Christmas when I played Mrs. Claus I was so messed up back then"

_Oh… Well that sounds a little molesty. I mean I didn't start playing doctor 'til I was nine_

_I think somebody needs to freeze the fat this Christmas, because somebody weighs more than Mrs. Claus_

_Whoa, stop right there. You look a little Jewish, right Rachel? *points at kid*…bye._

_How about we just get you an IPad.. you can't even get porn on whatever you just asked for. _

_You look exactly like a young Brittany S. Pierce Doesn't she? Brittany is my ex girlfriend and she just dumped me, which is why I'm even here and why I have this job. And we're lesbians. And you know, I've never been with anybody like that before_

_Oh, nope, you know what I think that you should ask Santa to get your daddy a job with some dental benefits because your grill is JACKED UP.*looks at Rachel and Kurt* Do you see?_

Kurt was laughing so hard from the memories " Alright here we are the Spotlight Diner"

You look in and see that Rachel's back is to you talking to the most amazing looking women with blue hair you've ever seen, your breath catches in your throat and you start to sweat she is so beautiful and that smile you could just melt right than and there.

**Okay I'm going to leave it there so tell me what you think and you can leave your ideas…**


	2. Chapter 2

The Diner Chapter 2

Dani's POV:

Rachel's blabbing away about something you're not really listening to "Yeah we weren't really friends in high school and now she's my best friend, she used to call me man hands, berry…. She goes on while you look up and see the most gorgeous women walk through the door with beautiful dark hair and eyes, than you see her smile she has an amazing smile with the cutest dimples and you know right than an there you've never seen anyone as beautiful as her.

When I see her look up and her eyes look with mine I almost die and than she smiles at me and now I know I've gone to heaven, I know I'm sweating now I think I'm going to pass out.

"Calm down Dani, calm down she's coming over here oh god she's coming over" you tell yourself while almost fainting.

You see her make her way over to the counter and puts her finger to her lips signaling to keep quite, so you just stare back at her confused while she puts her hands around Rachel's face (your secretly wishing it was you) while Rachel squeals trying to turn around as quick as possible which she was struggling to do.

She's still struggling while you're standing there while laughing your ass off with tears running down your face while watching her hands flap around like a maniac. The brunette that walked in finally took mercy on Rachel while she was pissing herself laughing as well.

"Oh my god Santana what are you doing here I haven't seen you in ages we've missed you" She says out in a rushed voice.

That's when you really get to have a good look at her and shes even more beautiful up close and you know than and there you will do anything to get to know Santana because what you've heard from Rachel and Kurt you know that she's a single lesbian.

You've been watching Kurt, Rachel and Santana interacting for an hour and every so often you see Santana look at you while you're serving people and you're pretty sure that she's been perving on your ass.

Finally you see Rachel beckon for you to come over, you start to get nervous again because you know right than and there you are going to get extremely nervous. You finally reach the table which feel like an eternity getting there but in reality 5 seconds with your hands shaking.

"Dani this is my best friend the one and the only Santana Lopez" Rachel announces to you while you watch Santana blushing bright red.

"Its nice to meet you Santana im Dani the one whos taken over your bed" you say with a smirk on your face.

You watch Santana get even redder and you find it adorable when she starts to stutter.

"I I im Santana its nice to um meet you um Dani I love the blue hair" She replies and you can tell that shes inwardly berating herself.

" Yeah I figured that after Rach told me" you say laughing than she starts laughing as well, it seems to break the ice while you talk to her for 15mins but you all have to get back to work and you only had 2 more hours left.

Every few minutes you would find Santana looking at you with a pensive look on her face like shes trying to figure you out or shes just trying to undress you.

Santana's POV:

When Rachel drags you over to a both you cant help but look up every two seconds you've never seen someone who you've had an instant connection with it feels like a magnet leading your eyes to every second its making you sweat.

You pretend your listening to Rachel but you know you a completely taken by the girl serving who you are pretty sure is Dani.

Rachel beckons for her to come over that's when your hands start to sweat and your pretty sure your getting that stinky panic sweat under your boobs.

Dani introduces herself and you know now your in heaven because there is know way god produced this angel in front of you because her voice is so beautiful as well.

"I I im Santana its nice to um meet you um Dani I love the blue hair" you say and you are inside berating yourself because now you've realized you have no game what so ever. Your also think what the hell I love the blue hair you mentally shake your head.

" Yeah I figured that after Rach told me" She tells you while laughing which is music to your ears and you realize that shes doing it to make you more comfortable around her.

You talk for 15 minutes just about music what she likes that sort of stuff and that's when you realize your falling for her because you haven't really met anyone like her and you just love listening to her voice while staring at her gorgeous smile.

You can't help but feel disappointed because Dani has to go back to work you also realize Kurt and Rachel had been staring at you guys the whole time.

While Dani's working you take every opportunity to stare at her because you really can't help it and every time she bends over you tilt your head just to get an extra look at her ass.


	3. Chapter 3

Getting to know you

**Santana's POV**

We decided to walk back to the loft you were grateful that the paparazzi haven't realized you were in new york yet but it would only take a couple of days everyone thought you were going back to Lima.

You find Dani more and more beautiful just by listening to her talk she is so enthusiastic and so full of life she kept talking about music how it's the one thing she loves more than anything else and how it has set her free even when sheds feeling lower than low. She told you how her parents found out she was a lesbian.

" They found me making out with a girl in the basement and all hell broke loose so I packed up my guitar and here I am"

"Wow that sucks my parents were pretty cool my grandma not so much. I had a girlfriend she was bi."

"So you play the guitar that is so hot I cant wait until you play it for me" you tell Dani with a smile.

" I also play the piano and the drums as well im multi skilled I just need someone to see if I have enough talent so I can finally start making a name for myself" She tells you and she sounds so proud to be able to do all of those things. It makes her sound so adorable and so passionate about her music shes making you fall for her without her even knowing it. Its also making you want to listen to what she has to offer with her music and you cant wait to hear it.

You are finding Dani very intriguing and you would do anything to get to know her even more.

You get to the building where the loft is starting to walk up the stair with Dani in front of you and you cant help but admire her perfect ass. She looks back over her shoulder and sees you admiring her ass and just smirks at you giving her ass a bit of a wiggle at you laughing as she does that's when you know she has caught you. You just shrug but you cant help the blush spread on your cheeks after knowing you got caught.

"You have an oh so fine ass I cant help but have a good look" you tell her. She blushes while letting out her booming laugh that makes you smile even more.

"You never know you might eventually get a piece of this ass if you played you cards right" She tells you.

"I would love a piece of that ass, now if you bend over a bit more yep just like that and lift up your left leg, ohhh yeah just like that such a fine ass" while tilting your head just a little bit to get a better look. Dani just laughs at that while shaking her head and starts walking up the stairs again.

You can hear Kurt and Rachel laughing behind you and man do you miss those two.

You finally make it into the loft still chatting away because you cant seem to stop you love listening to her speak. You and Dani go and sit on the couch still chatting away. Talking about acting and what its like to be on TV.

" I've loved working on the otherside but I need another challenge so im just going to do mainly guest appearance's because I want to live in New York and maybe try to get my music career off and running but im not really sure but im lucky getting the opportunities that I get" You tell her.

"Wow I would love to have those opportunities. Rachel and Kurt have been so nice to let me stay here it was to expensive with my living in an apartment on my own" She replies.

You start talking about school about how she is from Texas and how she used to be in the choir.

"Yeah I was co-captain of the cheerios cheerleading squad with Quinn, I was also in glee club and I was so freaking awesome don't listen to Berry she seems to think she was the star" You tell Dani while smirking looking over at Rachel, Dani laughs while Rachel gives you a death glare.

"I was the star Satan I was the best we ever had" She gloats making you laugh even louder.

" Everyone says im arrogant I aint got nothing on you Berry I aint got nothing on that, me Hummelberry over there, Blaine and Mercedes were probably the best on Glee" You tell Dani while Rachel is still sending you daggers.

Kurt is laughing at Rachel's look "She's right Rachel you weren't the star on your own there were a group of us"

" I still say I was the best" you tell Dani

Dani Laughs at you "You're a little bit full of yourself aren't you" she tells you but you know she is only joking.

"Its called confidence not arrogance" you cheekily smile at her showing of your dimples.

"Nope it sounds like arrogance to me" She replied with a smirk and a light giggle. You just laugh you realize she has the most adorable giggle you have ever seen.

You talk through the night with Kurt, Rachel and you telling Dani heaps of stories from high school while she laughs along. You have all decided to go to sleep and you crash on the couch telling Dani its fine you've slept on it so many times.


	4. Chapter 4

**okay this chapter is a bit short I try to make at least 1000 words per chapter but this one is just short. I've hand written a bit of the story and I just haven't had anytime with my computer and I'm still not that good at typing on my iPad Fast enough. The next chapter will be longer.**

**Any reviews would be awesome i'my starting to like this story I was going to start again or rewrite it but I think I might just keep it going.**

Chapter 4

Santana's POV:

You wake up during the night uncomfortable tossing and turning, you knew you should of gone to a hotel room but you didn't so now you are paying the consequences for it.  
You turn over groaning "Oh god" you whisper.  
You hear footsteps coming towards you and look up and see Dani's beautiful face staring down at you with her gorgeous smile.  
"You okay San" she asks you with a whisper.  
"Yeah it's just a bit uncomfortable, I've forgotten how hard this couch can be to sleep on" you whisper back.  
"Come on get up and you can come and sleep with me", she tells you grabbing your hand.  
"Wow is that all it takes to get you into bed, I thought i would have to use some of my Latina charm" you jokingly reply with a light laugh.  
"Haha trust me you have to at least take me on a few dates before getting anywhere near these lady parts" she laughs back at you. " now come on that couch sucks to sleep on, which I should know I've slept on it a few times before I actually moved in". She tells you.  
"Okay I just hope I don't make you too uncomfortable "  
Dani slides into her bed while you stand there watching her. She lifts up the blanket and pats the empty side of her bed. "Come on don't be shy".  
"Shy I'm Santana Lopez I don't get shy" you tell her with a smirk while puffing your chest out a bit. You slide in next to her staring into her eyes.  
She whispers to you "You are even more beautiful this close up, I always thought you were extremely sexy on TV but wow just looking at you you're just so beautiful", You blush when she says it.  
Your teenage years up until now you were always called sexy or but never really beautiful.  
"Thanks D, you are so beautiful as well" you tell her.  
" Wow so is D my new nickname, I'm nowhere near as beautiful as you San". She tells you with a slight smile.  
"Yep D it is just until I get to know you more, and yes you are beautiful I could get lost starring into those gorgeous eyes of yours" You reply while she gives you the most beautiful smile and a light chuckle.  
"Right I can go with D for now, you're making it easy to feel beautiful right in this very moment in this bed starring into those amazing eyes while my heart is racing a million miles an hour", she tells you running her fingers through your hair making you sigh and move your head closer to the touch.  
"Keep doing that D it feels so nice"  
"Yeah San is it making you sleepy baby"  
"Mmmmm yeah D, baby hmm I think I like that but first I need to take you out on a date"  
"Sorry San it just slipped out"  
"It's really okay Dani I really like it when you call me baby' I'm still gonna take you out though where ever you want to go".  
"Okay baby, let's just go out too a nice lounge or a bar that maybe has karaoke"  
" Hmmm okay D but we're having an all day date starting with breakfast, maybe go out for lunch check out New York, hope you don't mind the paps because they are around and are always a pain I'm my ass"  
" Than sounds good San I just really want to get to know you better and not what they write in the magazines or on the internet, I wanna get to know you and not the Santana Lopez"  
" I'm glad you haven't judged me like everyone else seems too and get to know the real me" you reply before letting out a yawn.  
" Okay San I'm getting sleepy and by the looks of it so are you, so let's get some sleep and figure out what we are going to do tomorrow when we get up okay gorgeous" she tells you before leaning over to give you a sweet kiss on the check causing you to smile.  
"Good night beautiful" you whisper to her giving her a small kiss on the lips and you watch her smile brightly and turns around with her back towards you.  
You lay there just watching her breath even out while you were thinking about how lucky you are meeting this incredible woman who is stunning and seems to genuinely like you for you so far.

**Like I've said any feedback would be awesome tell me if you like it or what ever**.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**So here's the next chapter I'm posting it earlier than I expected but I was bored waiting for my mum to finish work and I had my iPad in my hot little hands and this is what happens lol. I hope you have enjoyed this chapter it's a little cheesy and I know they are moving fast but well it's my story lol so I'm gonna make it the way I want to.**

Dani's POV:

You wake up feeling all cozy and warm than you realise you are tucked up in Santana's strong arms you being the little spoon a smile makes it's way across your face loving the feel of being wrapped up in her arms with the smell of her skin and the softness of her breasts on your back.

You slowly turn around so you are facing her and smile because she looks so beautiful and so calm like nothing in this world can half her it makes you wonder how this amazing woman wants to go out with you.

You knew from the first moment that you met her you were done because Santana just oozes sex, the way she walked, the way just held herself and that gorgeous husky voice that she has.

You snuggle even more into her your head laying on her chest. You feel Santana's arms wrap tighter around you. "Go back to sleep D it's way too early and I'm way to warm and comfortable"she mumbles in your ear while kissing you on the forehead.

You move back a little to look at her face smiling "okay I was trying to figure out how I got lucky to have met you" you reply than kiss her softly on the lips making you both smile.

"You make my heart flutter a million miles an hour when you look at me like that and than when you kiss me wow" she tells you softly kissing you once more.

"Come on let's go back to sleep baby than I will get up and make you breakfast and hopefully Rachel and Kurt are gone by than" you tell her giving her one more quick kiss before drifting off to sleep.

Santana's POV:

You wake up to the sounds of Kurt and Rachel muttering.

"I think they slept together" you hear Kurt whisper.

"Yeah I think you could be right, Santana better not hurt Dani because we know what she's like, I thought she grew up but I'm not so sure now" You hear Rachel reply harshly to Kurt. You really thought Rachel knew you better than that.

"Maybe it was just friendly because she really has changed Rach you and I both know that" Kurt quickly defends you.

" I don't know Kurt it takes a lot to change a person"

"Shes had her heart broken too Rachel and you know it"

You want to get up and defend yourself but you are to warm and you really didn't feel like a confrontation about who you used to be.

"Mmm hey San don't listen to them" you hear Dani mumble to you.

"I didn't know you were awake D" you whisper back with a sad smile on your face showing that what Rachel is saying is really bothering you showing how much she has little faith in you.

"Yeah they were a little bit to loud"

"I'm sorry D" you tell her.

You feel her thumb on your cheek and that's when you realise that you had a few stray tears sliding down your face. Dani wipes them away and places alight kiss on your cheek making you close your eyes and pull her in closer while you can still hear Rachel and a Kurt arguing about your intentions. You are happy to hear Kurt is defending you.

"Hey baby don't worry about it, I want to get to know you and not what someone else's opinion is of you or what the papers say there's no need to cry San" She try's to sooth you with her voice and words.

"I know Dani it's just I would think that Rachel would have a little bit more faith in me, she's supposed to be one of my best friends Kurt I would understand his doubt but Rach it just really hurts you know hurts more than I thought it would" Dani leans in and kisses you again giving you short sweet kisses before deepening it. You feel Dani slowly push her tongue into your mouth causing you and Dani to moan softly. You pull away slowly with your eyes still shut and the biggest smile gracing you lips which makes Dani giggle at you. You slowly open your eyes and greeted with the most gorgeous smile you have ever seen.

Dani's POV:

You are slowly woken up by Kurt's and Rachel's harsh whispering you could hear some of what they were saying but you tried not to think about it to much because you wanted to get to know Santana more on your own terms and not by what someone was saying making your own judgement.

You hear Santana move next to you hoping that she hadn't heard what they were saying about her, you feel more movement now you know she's awake.

"Mmm hey San don't listen to them" you mumble to Santana

"I didn't know you were awake D" She whisper back with a sad smile on her face showing that what Rachel is saying was really bothering her and it broke your heart to see tears in her eyes.

"Yeah they were a little bit to loud"you tell her.

"I'm sorry D" she replies softly in your ear.

You run your thumb across her cheek wiping away her tears and placing a light kiss on her cheek making you close your eyes while she pulls you in closer while you can still hear Rachel and a Kurt arguing about her intentions. Hearing how much faith Kurt has in her.

"Hey baby don't worry about it, I want to get to know you and not what someone else's opinion is of you or what the papers say there's no need to cry San"

You try to sooth her with your voice and words hoping that she will believe that you are not judging anything.

"I know Dani it's just I would think that Rachel would have a little bit more faith in me, she's supposed to be one of my best friends Kurt I would understand his doubt but Rach it just really hurts you know hurts more than I thought it would" You lean in kissing her again giving her a series of short sweet kisses before deepening it. You slowly push your tongue into her mouth feeling it open under your lips causing you to smile in the kiss while both you and Santana moan softly. She pulls away slowly with her eyes still shut while the biggest smile graces her lips which makes You giggle at how sweet and innocent she looks in that very moment making you want to capture it forever. She slowly opens her eyes and you greet her with a big smile.

"Don't worry about we are both going to get up and make some pancakes together and have a great day just the two of us getting to know each other I don't care what Rachel says, I don't care if we get hounded by the paps I just want to spent time with you" You tell her causing Santana to smile and blush.

"So come on baby let's get a wriggle on and out of this bed" you tell while tickling her causing her to let out a big laugh.

Santana's POV:

You watch Dani get out of bed and that's when you realise you were in bed with her with only her knickers and camisole on. She bends over getting some pants and a new top on while you stare at her ass tilting your head to the side getting a good view.

"You know babe I can feel your eyes on my ass" she says with a laugh.

"I can't help it you have such a sexy ass" You reply trying to be cool even though your face is now bright red.

She laughs again pulling her camisole over her head making your eyes go straight to her boob with your mouth slightly open. You try to take your eyes off of her but they are drawn right back. You can feel that you've been caught staring causing you to blush even more.

"You're such a perve baby" she tells you while pulling her top over her head.

"I can't help it boobs were just right there in my face, you can't blame me you are just so sexy D oh so sexy" you tell her while watching her bend over again to pull up her pants.

"Such a sexy ass" you say while sitting up in bed just watching her.

She laughs at you before making her way to the bed a crawling towards you on all fours giving you a kiss making you lay down running your hands up and down her back.

"Come on my little perve let's have breakfast" she tells you while pulling you off of her bed grabbing your hand and dragging you into the kitchen you both quickly say good morning to Berry and Kurt.

She finish dragging you and you watch her get the ingredients she needs to make pancakes. While she makes the batter you walk up behind her wrapping your arms around her kissing her softly on the neck causing her to tilt it slightly and giggle. She leans back more into your arms and smiles at you turning her head more and giving you a peck.

"Grab the pan babe and heat it up so we can start cooking baby" she tells you before kissing you again. You walk over a grab the pan heating it up. While heating it up you can feel Rachel and Kurt's eyes follow you around watching both you and Dani's every move.

"Take a picture it will last longer Berry" you call out making her stutter.

"I wasn't we weren't doing anything San"

"Yeah San we were just wondering what's going on between you two" you hear Kurt ask.

"No we didn't have sex, yes we slept in the same bed and yes we are going out on a date today, no you can't know where or when" you tell them making them shut up and Dani laugh while she was cooking the pancakes.

You go back up behind Dani and run your hands up and down her sides causing her to shiver.

"They smell so good D"

"Only the best for you beautiful" she tells you.

"San you wanna go and get some plates ready, Kurt, Rach there's enough pancakes if you want any" she calls out.

"Nope we are good we both have to work" Kurt tells her while Rachel still stood there just looking at the both of you with your arms wrapped around Dani.

You watch as both Rachel and Kurt run out the door thinking it was Kurt's idea about leaving early.

You sit down at the table watching Dani move gracefully around the kitchen singing while putting the finishing touches on breakfast.

"You have such a beautiful voice D, I think you should sing with me on my album I'm getting ready to make" you tell her but what you are really thinking is getting her two sing a couple songs and hopefully getting her a deal.

"Thanks San that would be so awesome but you don't have to do that for me but you should come to this bar I've hot a gig for tomorrow night" she tells you while setting down your pancakes in front of you.

She goes to sit next to you but you pull her down on your lap and wrap your arms around her being the most affectionate you have ever been in a short amount of time after you and Brittany finally called it off for good you would have a new girl in your bed every other week because you were Santana Lopez and you could fuck whoever you wanted to.

You find Dani to be intriguing there was just something about her that draws you in it could be her smile, maybe her stunning eyes, that amazing laugh, her whole outlook on life, that extremely sexy body what ever it is you want to get to know her even better.

You are both sitting there eating while just chatting about music about life where you want to end up.

"Not only are you as sexy as anything but you can sing and make kickass pancakes, can I keep you" you ask Dani kissing her on the cheek.

"I'm here for as long as you will have me babe, and trust me baby you are one of the most sexiest women I have ever seen in my entire life" She tells you while kissing you softly.

"Hey babe instead of going out do you want to maybe spend the day cuddled up on the couch watching a movie or something because I just want to spend time with you without the paps hounding us with their cameras" you ask.

"I'm more than happy with that baby, I love it when you call me babe" she tells you. "Oh and can we build a blanket fort please baby please" She asks with pout and puppy dog eyes.

"Anything for you D anything for you"You tell her while you both get up to the dishes...

**Okay I actually kinda like this chapter and I like affectionate and cheesy Santana but that's just me. **

**So if ya wanna hit me with some ideas for either this or a one-shot I'm all for it but I do work 5 days a week so sometimes it might take me a while to write one.**

**Also I don't mind a g'day mate howz it going or a friendly chat I'm pretty honest about my self so if ya wanna know anything just ask.**

**Oh and sometimes my grammar is pretty shit but that's cause I'm dyslexic as fuck. **


End file.
